gotham by caldlelight
by dutchwhofian
Summary: The joker has gotten a son with harly and he has fallen in love with Bruce Waynes daughter. plz leave reviews, its my first fan fic
1. trown out of clas

Jack was sitting in class looking out of the window, he looked like an ordinary teenage boy of 16 years old but he had one secret: he was the son of the joker and harly quin. He liked the life of crime but he could never tell his classmates that. The girl sitting next to him was his only friend, her name was Martha Wayne, named after her grand mother, she was the daughter of Bruce Wayne. She also had a secret, she was Batgirl, Batman side kid. They have been friends since there first day of highschool and they both tell eachother everything, exept there secret .

Jack looks up and sees Martha enter she looks at him ''hey Jack how are you.?'' He smiles and looks at her ''im fine Martha come sit next to me.'' She walk over to her and looks down at his notebook''why do you always draw those weard clown faces in your notebooks.'' He smiles''i love clowns let me, i never say anything about you drawing bats.''

The teacher walks in and the class starts, during class Jack whipsers in Marthas ear ''Martha…..would you like to go on a date after school?''He knows he is putting her in danger for batman if he find them, but is willing to take the ristk for her. She blushes and hands him a piece of paper,he reads it ''yes.'' He smiles and looks at ther''thanks.'' He quickly graps his books and opens them, the teacher look at him and says''Jack have you done your homework?'' He looks at her ''why would i?'' She looks at him mad and shouts''JACK I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT GET OUT OF CLASS YOU DONT HAVE TO RETURN'' He packs his stuff and leaves class and the schoolgrounds.


	2. robbery at the museum

Jack walks out of school and get out his phone to call his dad. The Joker picks up the phone ''What is it Jack?'' Jack sights ''The teacher threw me out of school.'' His dad starts laughing ''Well we should take revenge for that right…..how about we burn the place down to the ground?'' Jack calmly replies ''Dad…the girl I love is in there and I don't want to ruin her education, let's just go rob a bank or something.'' His dad is silent for a moment ''You have your mask on you right?'' ''Yes dad I always have.'' Says jack smiling '''Meet me at the Gotham history museum.'' His dad ends the call and he starts walking to the museum humming a slow song

Jack arrives and puts on his mask, it's a skull mask which has the ace of spades drawn on both cheeks, he puts his hood up and meets up with his dad and looks at him ''did you bring some of your henchman?'' The joker points to an ice-cream truck ''There in the van, what's your plan, anything in particular you want to steal?'' Jack starts laughing like his dad ''there having an exhibit about sword, and I want have that katana'' his dad hugs him ''that's my son, lets enter'' he walks over to the truck and knocks on the door letting the henchman know that there ready, they get out and follow Jack and his dad to the door of the museum. ''but dad…we can take more to cell to Cobblepot and Nygma's black marked'' The Joker laughs ''your right those two buy anything that's wrought something.''

As they enter Jack grabs his revolver and points it at the ticket sale guy ''let us in, don't warn the guards or batman'' the ticket sale guy looks scared ''who are you….why are you with the joker?''

Jack smiles ''I'm Ace, son of the joker, tell that the police if you survive now let us in!'' He opens the door letting them in, jack points his gun to the ticket sale guy and shoots him in the knee making sure he can't walk anymore. He walks over and starts breaking display cases and puts the things he finds in them in bags that the henchman carry. His dad is cutting paintings out of there frames and roles them up to sell them to. Jack finally reaches the sword exhibit and breaks the glass putting the swords in the bags but puts the katana on his back and grabs it out of its scabbard. He smiles and cuts the head from one of the henchman right off ''look dad, this is a great sword.'' His dad smiles ''son come look at this'' Jack walks over and sees a display case with a yellow ring.


	3. one ring to rule it all

Jack looks at it ''is that what I think it is?'' His dad looks at him ''what do you think it is?'' You know that idiot wearing spandex called green lantern…..there are others like him they get the power from there rings.'' Jack grabs the ring and put it on his finger and his clothes slowly melt and change form into the yellow lantern suit, his dad starts laughing ''look at that stupid uniform your wearing, spandex to just like green lantern, you look like an idiot in that.'' Jack looks in the display case and sees a piece of paper rolled up. He grabs it and roles it open and reads it

'' In blackest day, in brightest night

,Beware your fears made into light.

Let those who try to stop what's right

Burn like my power Jacks might!"

A yellow light shines out of the ring and jack laughs ''so dad what should I try making first?''

''don't know son, just chose something'' Jack laughs and smiles ''I have the best idea. '' Jack points his ring to the outside and creates a replica of batman who starts breaking even more display cases.

Jack starts walking to the door and the yellow suit disappears. Let's sell the rest, maybe I could even buy my date something. His dad looks at him ''you a date…..who would ever date you? I thought you told me all the girls didn't pay attention to you. '' Jack blushes ''I…I didn't tell you because you would make me kidnap her if you found out.'' The joker smiles and laughs ''Who are you dating tell me.''

Jack stands next to his dad ''its Martha Wayne…..you know Bruce Wayne's daughter.''

''Well well well…dating a rich girls, but indeed your right, I would make you kidnap her, and that is what you're going to do on that date of yours,''

While they were talking they didn't notice a car stopping in front of the museum and a guy dressed in black getting out. Jack looks to the door and see's the car ''dad…..that's the batmobile….we should run.'' As Jack says this the dark figure lands in front of them and looks at them', he says in a raspy voice ''so joker….robing again, I thought I had you in Arkham asylum, but you escaped again. Who is the kid?'' Jack smiles ''I'm ace the jokers son, any problem with that?'' Batman look at Jack weird ''the joker with a son…..how didn't I know about that, I would have found out about it'' Jack slowly uses his ring to make a hand behind batman without him seeing it ''well you will never find out about my face.'' He grabs him using the hand and lifts him up in the air ''RUN DAD…I WILL HOLD HIM!''

The joker runs back to the truck with the henchmen and the loot to sell. Jack starts to shake batman around ''BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL BE LATE FOR MY FUCKING DATE, YOU RUIND DATE NIGHT''

He drops batman and start running jumping on the back of the truck that drives away, he opens the door and enters ''hold this open so I can use my powers on his car.''

Batman gets up from the from the fall and follows them in his car, he quickly sends a message to his daughter/batgirl to come and help him. He starts the batmobile and starts to follow the jokers truck.


	4. batgirl meets ace

Martha was lying on her bed having just returned from school and is chatting with friends on here phone, she find it strange Jack isn't online but doesn't think too much of it. Her mother comes up stairs , she is the famous magician Zatanna. and knocks on her door ''your dad needs you for help with a robbery at the museum, the joker and his son.'' Martha gets up and opens the door she is just in her underwear ''why does dad always need me, can't you help?'' Her mother looks her in her eyes and smiles ''you know I have a show tonight, I need to practice my new spells.'' Martha walk downstairs to her dads study ''ok but if Jack calls just say I'm busy with homework, he can't know my secret, he would not be save if he did''

She walks to a shelf and moves a chess piece to open the bat cave and walks to her suit to put it on, ''I hope this doesn't take long, because I really want to have that date with Jack'' She grabs her motorbike and drives to the museum. While her mom watches her drive away Alfred enters the bat cave and stands behind her, ''miss Wayne, I did some research about that Jack boy…well I found this.'' He shows her the profile on Jack and points to parents, Zatanna looks at it and gets sad ''I have never seen her so happy don't show her or her dad it'' Alfred puts the profile down ''yes ma'am.''

Martha arrives at the chase between the joker and batman. She starts driving next to the batmobile and looks in to her dad ''what's the plan?'' Batman looks at her ''your mom trained you to use our powers right?'' She drives slower ''yes she did'' Batman hands her a grappling hook ''get on top of the truck and get in'' She takes it in her hand ''okay dad''

Jack is sitting in the back of the truck when he hears something land on the roof ''may I dad?'' The joker starts laughing and nods. Jack open a hatch to the roof of the truck and gets out. Batgirl sees him and smiles ''well who are you?'' Jack smile's ''well bat bitch I'm ace son of the joker.'' He show her the ring ''and I'm a yellow lantern, want to fight?'' He jumps over her and lands behind her, she casts a spell to pin him to the truck ''your weak ace….you choose the wrong side.'' She reaches for her mask and Jack starts laughing as the is hit by a traffic sign that is hanging above the street. She throws a batarang that hits Jack hand leaving a big scratch on it that starts to bleed. He jump back in the truck ''I dealt with her'' The joker hugs him ''thanks son''

Batman stops to check on his daughter, the is holding on to the sign with one hand and she lets herself drop in his arms ''I HATE THAT KID!'' Batman puts her in the batmobile and drives her home ''you should get ready for your date''.


	5. the job and the date

The truck arrives at an big warehouse and the henchman get the loot out of the truck to the door as Jack and his dad walk to the door. His dad raises his hand to knock on the door but it opens and the riddler's head pops out or the door. ''Joker and Ace long time no see, I see you have stuff to sell, come in quick the police are looking for you.'' He sees jacks hand and shouts behind him ''Penguin my little birdy….get the med kit, Ace is hurt.'' They enter and bring the stuff in, inside is a nice looking store filled with all kinds of things stolen by different thief's and villains. Jack sits down in a chair as the penguin comes walking over and puts the med kit down ''who did this to you Ace, was it batman?'' Jack looks sad, ''it was batgirl, by the wat have you gotten the thing I asked for?''

His dad looks at him ''thing you asked for, what thing?'' Jack smiles ''A present for my friend, the necklace of her grandmother stolen when she was killed, I want to buy it as a gift for her'' The riddler walk over ''we are still looking Ace but I think today you have some stuff for us?'' The joker starts selling the stuff while the penguin helps jack with his hand, jack looks at him ''Please cover my ring in the bindings of my hand, no one has to know that I have it'' He smiles ''I know it's a ring of power, you could really become a stronger villain with that'' Jack grabs his phone and sends a message to Martha to tell her what time and where he wants to have the date. Jack gets up, ''I have a date, I should go.'' He grabs his katana and walks to the door ''I will be back later to work here, I will take a night shift''

Martha gets dropped off by Alfred at the restaurant where she was going to meet Jack, he isn't there yet so she waits outside till he arrives. She sees jack wearing a tuxedo and she starts laughing ''Jack you look like an idiot in that, why didn't you where your normal clothes?'' Jack laughs back, Martha recognizes the laugh but she can't place it in her head. Jack grabs her hand ''well I'm going on a date with Martha Wayne if I would show up in normal clothes the news would make a big deal of it.'' She sees his hand is bandaged ''what happened?'' Jack puts his bandaged hand on his back ''nothing, accident while helping my dad.'' Martha hugs him ''I'm sorry your thrown out of school.'' Jack hugs her back ''I don't want to talk about it'' Martha's face is close to Jacks there almost kissing but Martha lets Go ''My dad would not like it if I kissed you.'' Jack blushes and grabs her hand again ''let's get inside and order some food''

2 hours later there sitting at table in the back eating dessert. Jack is feeding Martha ice cream and Martha is feeding him once there finished they look in each other's eyes ''you know fuck your dad!'' Jack pulls Martha in for a French kiss, they keep on kissing for 2 minutes before letting go. Jack and Martha both blush ''Martha I love you, but…..we can't be together because….my dad hates your family.'' Martha looks sad ''we could run away together.'' Jack turns his head ''I can't run, my dad would find me and force me to return, he would hurt you.'' Martha puts a hand on Jack leg ''Then at least give me some fun tonight.'' She kisses him again and moves her hand in his pants. Jack hold her hand back ''don't, I love you but it would cause more problems than we want.'' He gets up and pays for dinner. He grabs Martha and pulls her outside ''I can't tell you why our love can't happen, we both have secrets, I know you have to.'' He hugs her crying ''goodbye my friend, don't look for me.'' She pulls him In for a last hug and French kisses him with all the passion in her body ''I love you Jack''

He kisses her back and whispers in her ear ''I will miss you, we will meet again, I know that because I still have a gift I need to buy for you. '' She whispers in his ear ''with Halloween my dad is giving a costume party with the theme superhero's and villains….please be my date'' Jack smiles, ''I will be''


	6. returning home

Jack returns home and enters his home walking past his dead talking to some of his goons he walks to the kitchen, his mom is sitting there talking to poisonous ivy. ''Hey kid, how did your date go'' Harley asks while ruffling his hair, he blushes and looks up almost wanting to cry ''she loves me mom….she loves me, I love her to but we can't be together.'' He falls to his knees ''dad would have me hurt her, I won't do that…I can't do that..'' Ivy looks at him not understanding what is happening ''Harley….who is he talking about'' as she says this Harley goes down to hug him ''that girl Martha Wayne, he loves her…..she is his only friend.'' Ivy looks away ''Jack, I'm sorry for breaking into their house and breaking some painting.'' Jack gets up and looks in her eyes ''you don't understand, you will never understand.'' He runs to the basement and enters the sewers, he runs to his own secret hideout and lays down on a matrass in there to cry himself to sleep.

A the same moment Martha arrives home and smiles, she walks in the house and sees her mom watching a movie in the living room ''where is dad?'' Martha asks as she sits down next to her. ''Out on a job…like always, it was date night he said he would be home.'' Her mom hugs her daughter and looks at her ''what's wrong…he didn't love you did he…'' Martha cry's again and hug her mom back ''he does….it's just that he told me that he loves me but we could not be together.'' Her mom looks at her ''if he really loved you he will come back and meet you in secret….I would let him in, maybe you should tell him who you really are.'' She pushes her mom away '' I can't no one can know that about me.'' She blushes ''mom could you add a plus one to my name on the guest list for the Halloween party, I kind of invited him, he told me he had a gift for me.'' Her mom smiles ''of Corse Honie''


End file.
